


RWBYRSWEEK

by MermaidFangs (orphan_account), TheRatava (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: rwbyrsweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MermaidFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRatava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order, my RWBY Relationship Week entries. Have fun. Dear lord save us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goldilocks and the Little Bear

"For the last time, put the cherries down."

A mason jar, cool to the touch and smelling of maraschinos, was in the clutches of an evil blonde temptress by the name of Yang Xiao Long. She held it from the lid, almost as if she was threatening to drop it onto the cement floor. Junior could hear the glass breaking in his mind's ear, cherries staining the hem of his dress pants and his shoes. She smiled at him, and it was genuine.

She was enjoying this.

She tossed it into the air, and Junior lurched forward, trying to catch it. Instead, she casually caught it with her other hand, twisting the lid open and letting it fall to the floor, a loud metal clang resonating through the room. She fished out two cherry, popping them into her mouth. Junior grimaced and tried his best to ignore her, he knew what she was doing.

Seduction was admittedly not his strong suit, and he didn't know how to flirt for the life of him. He never really saw the point in having the skill to do so, anyway.

"Blondie," He starts, she smiles at him again, a lot more devious, and he splutters out a "I-I mean- Sir," she spits the cherry stems out onto the floor. Disgusting. Does she have no inhibitions? Does she have no dignity? Something told him that he didn't need to check to see that they were tied.

How did he get himself into this mess?

It's been five years since they first met. Five years since she beat the everloving shit out of him for information that he didn't even have.

Now, here she was, a full time huntress that somehow still found the time to come visit him every saturday night. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was in love with him, or something of the sort. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was in love with her, the way he puts up with all the shit she does.

"Do you actually need anything?" He continued, "Or do you just want to bother me?"

"Oh, Junior, you know what I want." She sets the jar down on his desk, leaning over to him real close. His breathing stilled, quirking an eyebrow.

Please, no. Please, stop. Please, why?

"I.. Really really really wanna zig a zig ah!" She cackles like a witch as she draws back, holding her stomach. She laughed really loud, and it was a laugh that filled the room.

He stayed in a dazed stated for a good three seconds, before putting his face in his hands and groaning. "What do you want from me?" Before snapping his head up and pointing an accusing finger at her, "Don't you dare!"

She held up her arms in surrender, but still hummed in defiance. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Xong." He groaned inwardly when she used his proper name. At least it wasn't the 'affectionate' nickname, Hei Dong.

Seriously, the fuck is wrong with this girl? What does she smoke? Can he have some? Maybe he'll be able to understand why she was so relentless in her attempts and succeeds at torturing him.

"I am talking about the fact that there is currently a war going on right under our noses, and you still have the audacity to make vulgar jokes!"

She crossed her arms, staring down at Junior, and he knew he said something he shouldn't have. "Excccccuuuuuseeeeeeeee meeeeee for trying to keep an optimistic perspective on our lives, Junior! What, do you want me to be all up and mopey like the Malchite's? They think it's hopeless! They think we're fighting a losing war. Well, they're right, but we're not the ones losing!"

He shakes his head, "Just.. Just get to the point, Xiao Long."

Yang doesn't answer immediately. She locks the door. Closes the blinds. Turns off the lights. Waits to hear if anyone is listening in outside, before leaning forward once more and whispering something softly, "The Ice Queen has melted, the smoke screens are wearing thin, and the ashes have rebirthed a phoenix."

He stands up immediately, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and throwing it on, "Sir, be a dear and go get my gun."

"Right away, Hei Dong!"


	2. I Put the Trans in Transcend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Sun

"So wait, you're really a boy, right?"

Scarlet gave Sun a pointed look.

"Uhh, a girl then?"

"I'm really neither, is it that hard to understand?"

Sun shook his head, "No, no, I get that! But isn't there a difference between that and the other thing? Y'know what I mean, right?"

Scarlet rested their head in their hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Sun, my genitals have not determined my gender since I was slapped on the ass as a newborn."

"But, how do y-"

"THIS DISCUSSION IS NOT ABOUT MY DICK, SUN."

"So you are technically a guy!"

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDD." Scarlet was a good three seconds away from slapping Sun in the face so hard his head will spin. "NO!"

"But you just said-"

Scarlet held up a hand, "Look, I'm trying to be patient about this, because you are my friend and I care about you, but you're making it really, really fucking hard, dude. Now, just like, I don't fucking know, shut the fuck up while I try to explain? Ask questions afterwards, you're going to give me a migraine again." Scarlet made a mental note to ask Sage to make them some of his special herbal tea remedy again.

Sun nods, plopping down on his bed, criss cross. He stuffs his hands into his lap and leans forward, waiting for Scarlet to start. Scarlet raises an eyebrow. "What?" Sun asks, "This is a comfy sitting position!" Scarlet shakes their head, failing to hold back a small smile.

"So, when you popped your monkey tailed ass outta Dawn-"

Sun crinkles his nose, "Dudddddeeeee, it's weird when you call my mom by her name!"

"Fine, touchy much? When your monkey tailed ass popped outta Ms. Wukong, the doctor slapped ya and went, "IT'S A BOY!", right?" Sun nods. "Well, same for me when I was born, only difference is, the doctor was so fucking wrong he was put to such fucking shame he was forced into retirement. So wrong a dick euphemism in church looked at him and went, "Damn, that was wrong.", do you get what I'm getting at?"

"...Not really?"

"Sun, just because someone was born designated as a certain gender, it doesn't mean they will be that for their entire life. Some people are boys, some people are girls, and some people transcend the gender binary to claim their rightful places as nonbinary gods, like me."

"Scarlet, you're losing me again."

"Right, sorry, anyway-"


End file.
